Silver nano-particles can be sintered even at a low temperature. Utilizing this property, a silver coating composition containing silver nano-particles is used to form electrodes or conductive circuit patterns on a substrate in production of various electronic devices. Silver nano-particles are usually dispersed in an organic solvent. Silver nano-particles have an average primary particle diameter of about several nanometers to about several tens of nanometers, and their surfaces are usually coated with an organic stabilizer (protective agent). When the substrate is a plastic film or sheet, silver nano-particles need to be sintered at a low temperature (e.g., at 200° C. or less) less than a heat resistant temperature of the plastic substrate.
Particularly, attempts have been recently made to form fine metal lines (e.g., silver lines) not only on heat-resistant polyimide substrates that are already in use as substrates for flexible printed circuit boards but also on substrates made of various plastics, such as PET (polyethylene terephthalate) and polypropylene, that have lower heat resistance than polyimide but can be easily processed and are cheap. When plastic substrates having low heat resistance are used, metal nano-particles (e.g., silver nano-particles) need to be sintered at a lower temperature.
For example, JP-A-2008-214695 discloses a method for producing silver ultrafine particles, comprising reacting silver oxalate and oleylamine to form a complex compound containing at least silver, oleylamine and an oxalate ion; and thermally decomposing the formed complex compound to form silver ultrafine particles (claim 1). Further, JP-A-2008-214695 discloses that in the above method, a saturated aliphatic amine having 1 to 18 carbon atoms in total is reacted in addition to the silver oxalate and the oleylamine (claims 2 and 3), so that a complex compound can be easily formed, the time required to produce silver ultrafine particles can be reduced, and the silver ultrafine particles protected by these amines can be formed in higher yield (paragraph [0011]).
JP-A-2010-265543 discloses a method for producing coated silver ultrafine particles, comprising the first step of mixing a silver compound that is decomposed by heating to generate metallic silver, a mid- to short-chain alkylamine having a boiling point of 100° C. to 250° C., and a mid- to short-chain alkyldiamine having a boiling point of 100° C. to 250° C. to prepare a complex compound containing the silver compound, the alkylamine and the alkyldiamine; and the second step of thermally decomposing the complex compound (claim 3, paragraphs [0061] and [0062]).